10 ans
by Chamidontrachiva
Summary: Selena se retrouve enfermée pendant dix ans à la Forteresse Grise, captive de son pire ennemi Magister. Mais pendant toutes ces années, ils ne vont pas que jouer aux échecs... Couple Selena/Magister, ce que vous avez peut être imaginé enfin  ! écrit pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...
1. Mauvais Départ

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Il faut savoir que l'univers ainsi que les personnages de cette fanfic sortent tout droit de l'imagination de Sophie Audouin Mamikonian, et que pour le reste, ça vient de mon esprit dérangé (petits chanceux). Je m'excuse pour les trop nombreuses fautes et informe que ce premier chapitre installe l'intrigue, donc ne vous attendez pas à une série de rebondissements en folie tout de suite -tout de suite.**

**Enfin, merci de lire cette fan, et s'il vous plait, postez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aiderait vraiment, vu que je ne sais pas encore où je vais ( en espérant que je ne fonce pas droit dans le mur). **

**PS : le titre est à changer, je n'en ai pas trouvé de mieux pour l'instant, donc si vous avez des idées, je suis ouverte ! **

_**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais départ**_

_Les premiers temps bien sur, elle avait été furieuse, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Furieuse contre elle même, qui s'était laissée enfermée à la Forteresse, furieuse contre sa mère qui n'avait pas protégé Tara, furieuse contre Danviou qui s'était jeté sur Magister. Furieuse contre Magister d'exister. D'avoir tué son mari et de l'avoir enlevée. Il lui avait jeté un sort qui l'interdisait de passer le seuil de la porte de la Forteresse Grise, la condamnant à rester sa prisonnière._

_Et être la prisonnière de Magister, il n'y a pas a dire, c'est vraiment lourd._

Le premier jour, ni lui ni elle n'avait voulu entrer en contact avec l'autre. Il l'avait enfermé dans une cellule, surveillée 26h sur 26, et la laissait encaisser le choc.

Elle s'était retranchée dans un silence haineux, assise sur le lit de sa prison, les bras enroulés entre ses jambes, muette et le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol de pierre.

Les gardiens ne lui parlaient pas, mais elle entendait chuchoter derrière son dos. On se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, et un grand mystère entourait sa capture, car elle avait été enfermée par le maître des Sangraves en personne.

On se demandait ce que cet homme allait bien vouloir faire d'elle, et à vrai dire, lui aussi, il se le demandait.

Et un jour, Magister descendit la voir.

Il la trouva dans sa position fétiche : assise, immobile, le regard dans le vide.

Il ordonna aux Sangraves se s'éloigner et se posta à deux mètres de distance des grilles de sa cellule, par sécurité.

En le voyant arriver, elle avait relevé la tête, portée par une onde d'adrénaline, mais elle s'était vite reprise, et avait retrouvé son attitude résignée.

Il fixa le rideau protecteur que faisait sa chevelure quelques minutes en silence. Enfin, elle supposait qu'il la fixait, car elle ne pouvait pas voir son regard. Et parce qu'elle baissait la tête, et parce qu'il portait un masque noir, fine illusion préservant son anonymat, qui dessinait simplement l'emplacement de ses yeux par une ombre légère.

Ni tenant plus, il croisa ses mains dans son dos et annonça :

- Ni toi ni moi ne voulons prolonger cette désagréable situation.

Désagréable ? _Pour qui _? La jeune femme ne montra pas sa stupeur, mais elle était réellement choquée : le sombre terroriste aurait il pitié d'elle ? Mais non, c'était bien impossible : il voulait sans doute quelque chose en échange de sa sympathie. C'était un manipulateur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oubli.

Cela tombait bien, elle n'avait pas l'intention de ne serait ce que communiquer avec l'assassin de son mari. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse, l'ignorant royalement.

Mais il ne se démonta pas.

- Je vais te libérer...de ta cellule. Tu pourras aller et venir dans la Forteresse à ta guise, et tu logeras dans une chambre. Avec un vrai lit et du chauffage. A condition de bien te tenir. Qu'en dis tu ?

Elle ne se laissa pas avoir. Elle serra les dents et ne céda pas, les yeux fixés à terre.

Le maître des Sangraves commença à s'impatienter. Il fit un pas en avant, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Il chercha son regard pour la première fois.

-Est ce que tu m'entends ?

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être défié par une si charmante jeune femme. Jeune femme qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras le temps du Transmitus, qui était si belle et si... rhum. Mais il s'égarait.

Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, il émit un profond soupir, et son ton de sa voix, qui semblait presque du velours liquide, changea, se nimbant de menace.

- Je te conseillerais de ne pas jouer avec moi. En général, ceux qui s'y risquent ne gagnent rien, à part ma colère, et surtout pas notre jeu. Si j'étais toi, je filerais droit et je profiterais de mon offre au lieu de me laisser dépérir.

Mais elle ne lui donnait toujours pas de réponse. Il serra les dents et s'apprêta à faire demi tour, mais il se ravisa pour lancer une dernière pique :

- A moins que tu ne veilles ainsi rejoindre ton cadavre de mari.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

Selena releva brusquement la tête et bondit contre la grille, animée par une haine si dévastatrice qu'elle la faisait presque grogner.

- Espèce de salopard ! Rugit elle, toute décence oubliée, je vais vous...

Il avait instinctivement essayé d'allumer sa redoutable magie démoniaque, mais la statuette qui drainait toute forme magique veillait, postée à l'entrée des prisons. Il s'en rappela après avoir constaté que ses mains ne s'entouraient pas de la lumière noire habituelle.

Puis après il ne se rappela plus de rien, car il croisa – enfin ses yeux croisèrent, car elle ne pouvait voir les siens – le regard de la prisonnière.

Il ouvrit la bouche, se mettant presque à baver et remerciant encore une fois son masque de le cacher si soigneusement.

La jeune femme était d'une beauté rare. Pas le genre de beauté que l'on croise dans la rue, une beauté parfaite due à la symétrie des traits ou à la beauté du corps. Non, sa beauté émanait de sa façon de se tenir, de son regard doré à tomber, de son teint de poupée, de sa bouche si attirante et rose, de son cou élancé qui rappelait celui des princesses de l'époque napoléonienne, de ses cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade le long de son dos en de ravissantes anglaises. Ses deux mains fines s'agrippaient aux barreaux de la prison, et son petit corps était pressé contre le métal. Elle était habillée d'une robe décontractée tachée de sang et de terre.

Il en resta quelques secondes émerveillé, comme devant une vision. Mais elle n'était pas émerveillée du tout, et telle une tigresse déchaînée, elle s'acharnait contre les grilles, l'incendiant d'un regard assassin tendit qu'il la détaillait lentement.

- Vous avez tué Danviou ! Vous avez _assassiné_ Danviou !

Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui. Oui je crois qu'il est mort. C'était un Carbonus. Il n'a pas dû s'en sortir.

Il ne voulait pas être cruel en exposant platement les faits : c'était sa manière froide et calculatrice d'exposer son crime, rien de plus, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Mais elle, l'affirmation la mit dans tous ses états. Elle lâcha la grille, porta une main à ses lèvres délicates, et recula d'un pas, comme prise d'un vertige.

- Mon dieu. Mon mari...ma fille...ma mère...Hoquetât elle.

Il s'approcha à son tour des grilles, les touchant presque, profitant de cette proximité pour continuer son observation méticuleuse.

-Ta mère n'est pas morte. Juste perturbée par la perte de son familier, à ce que j'ai eu le temps de constater. Quand à ta fille, elle m'a...échappé.

Alors elle fit quelque chose qui le déstabilisa. Elle se mit à rire. Un rire un peu fou, mais qui l'enchantait autant qu'il le surprit. Il aimait son rire d'une façon surdimensionnée, comme à peu près tout chez elle. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il se promit d'y remédier. Mais plus tard. Pas maintenant.

- l faudrait croire que vous n'êtes pas si efficace que vous voulez bien le dire, pour échouer comme ça.

Il ne supporta pas son ton suffisant.

- Assez ! Coupât il en tapant les grilles de ses poings serrés.

Ce geste l'effraya, et elle recula pour se aller se heurter au mur de sa cellule. Son air craintif l'encouragea à continuer. Retrouvant son calme et un petit sourire malsain ( qu'elle ne pouvait cependant que deviner) il se déplaça lentement le long de grillage.

- C'est à toi de voir. Pense à ce que je viens de te proposer. Demain, je viendrais recueillir ta réponse. Mais si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu peux être sûre que je te laisserai moisir ici.

Puis il se retira, la laissant seule avec sa décision.

Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis : il savait qu'elle accepterait son offre. Elle était animée par une cruelle envie de vengeance contre laquelle elle ne pouvait résister. Et, même si lui pensait que c'était impossible, elle saisirait l'occasion de la mener à bien. Elle accepterait le semblant de liberté qu'il lui proposait dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il commettrait une faute, et qu'alors elle puisse le frapper.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Quand il demanda à un Mangeur de Boue d'aller s'informer de sa réponse le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris quand on lui rapporta qu'elle acceptait.

Le jour même, il la fit installer dans les appartements voisins des siens, dans son aile privée.

Il posta deux Géants à l'entrée de celle ci pour garantir une surveillance optimale. Car on ne plaisant pas avec la sécurité, par Demiderus !

Quand il eu un instant de libre – il reconnaissait qu'il l'avait entendu avec impatience- il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Il avait mit à sa disposition une chambre, une spacieuse salle de bain et un petit salon, dans lequel l'attendait son familier. Le salon communiquait avec la chambre, et celle ci avec la salle d'eau. Et son Devisoire à lui était à quelques pas de la porte de sa chambre.

Il frappa donc, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Mais en prêtant l'oreille, il entendait des pas furtifs derrière la porte. Oubliant ses bonnes intentions, il ordonna à la porte de le laisser passer, et il faillit se prendre sa captive en pleine figure en entrant à grands pas dans la pièce.

Il lui rentra dedans, puis instinctivement l'écarta en la poussant par les épaules de ses deux bras tendus.

- Par tous les Démons des Lymbes tu m'as fait peur ! Murmurât il comme pour lui même.

Lui aussi, apparemment. Elle se tenait contre le mur, les jours blanches, mais était coiffée et habillée avec goût d'une robe grise. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa terrible beauté.

-De quel droit entrez vous ainsi dans ma chambre ? Demandât elle en se ressaisissant.

-Depuis que je suis maître des lieux. Et puis j'ai frappé.

-Et avez-vous entendu « entrez » ?

-Non, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de forcer le passage.

-Vous avez du culot !

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Ce n'en était pas un.

- Moi non plus.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, chacun défiant l'autre du regard. La jeune femme baissa les yeux la première. Perdu.

Il décida de changer de sujet en survolant la chambre du regard.

- Les appartements te plaisent ils ? As tu vu que j'avais mis des vêtements à ta disposition ?

Elle lui répondit par une petite moue.

-Ils sont proches des vôtres. C'est un défaut considérable.

-Et bien tu vas devoir t'habituer à ma présence dans les mois qui viennent. Mais, juste avant que je retourne travailler, j'avais une question...

Elle le fixait avec un air de défi. Tout dans le regard qu'elle posait sur lui trahissait le dégoût. Dégoût pour son masque, dégoût pour ses mains gantées, pour son corps caché par une robe d'un gris foncé, dégoût pour le cercle malsain qui pulsait sur sa poitrine, signe de la magie démoniaque. Dégoût pour sa voix de velours liquide.

-Allez y.

-Comment est ce que tu t'appelle ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, déstabilisée.

-Vous ne savez pas ? J'aurais cru que vous aviez enquêté un minimum avant de passer à l'attaque contre ma famille.

Il sortit de la chambre en la saluant à la mode omoisienne d'une manière appuyée et ironique.

-Oui. Mais je ne t'avais pas vraiment cernée. Je ne t'ai toujours pas cerné d'ailleurs. C'est étrange...

Son masque refléta un instant sa perplexité, puis il se reprit et rejoignit la porte de ses appartements. Au moment où il allait s'y enfermer, la charmante tête de sa prisonnière passa par la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

-Selena. Selena Duncan.


	2. Sous la cape & Merci Mme la Cigogne

_**Chapitre 2 : Sous la cape il y a un coeur tendre qui bat & Merci Madame la Cigogne **_

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent difficilement. Chaque après-midi, le Sombre seigneur rendait visite à Selena, et se mettait en tête de lui faire la conversation. Il ne l'invitait jamais dans ses appartements car elle aurait refusé. Chez elle, c'était lui qui s'imposait, et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le tolérer. Il s'installait avec une tasse de thé et lui priait de faire de même, et il commençait à parler. Au début il lui demanda de décrire ses journées à la Forteresse. Elle lui signalait qu'elle ne faisait pas grand chose ainsi enfermée dans ses appartements. Il lui répondit qu'elle aurait bientôt la possibilité d'aller et venir à sa guise, mais il fallait pour cela qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était digne de confiance. Il lui racontait ses plans, ses recherches et sa progression. Il lui raconta sa haine des Dragons – sans toute fois lui faire part des détails sentimentaux-. Plus il lui rendait visite, plus il se rendait compte qu'il aimait lui parler, se tenir à côté d'elle en sirotant du thé. Il adorait la voir l'écouter, une remarque cassante au bout des lèvres. Il prenait même plaisir à lui tendre des perches, qu'elle s'empressait de prendre en lui rétorquant une phrase qu'elle jugeait humiliante.

Il installa des rituels.

Il prit l'habitude de manger avec elle à midi, et elle abandonna peu à peu le silence.

Un jour, il lui permit de sortir, et elle le remercia de lui accorder cette liberté. Il lui précisa qu'il avait placé sur elle un sort qui l'empêchait de faire un pas dehors sous peine d'être changée en statue que le moindre son briserait. Elle retira ses remerciements et l'insulta de tous les noms.

Mais Magister était heureux. C'était un bonheur bête. Le bonheur d'aller frapper à sa porte, de constater qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés ou bien qu'elle s'était fait un chignon, qu'elle portait telle ou telle robe. Le bonheur de la voir se servir des biscuits, le bonheur de la voir se passer la langue sur les lèvres quand il découvrait un plat. Bref, un bonheur qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de juger stupide dans une toute autre situation. Un bonheur indéniablement amoureux.

Petit à petit, cet amour commença à le ronger. Le jour, il s'attristait en constatant que son regard à elle sur lui n'avait pas changé : toujours le même dégoût et la même colère. En la quittant, il se désespérait de ne pas avoir fait un geste tendre vers elle. Et la nuit, c'était pire.

Il tendait l'oreille et pensait l'entendre marcher dans sa chambre, se préparer à dormir. Peut être était ce simplement son imagination, mais il prêtait l'oreille chaque soir. Dans ses rêves il la voyait et la touchait, et quand il se réveillait, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas franchir en courant les quelques pas qui séparait sa chambre de la sienne.

Un jour il n'y tint plus, et il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Selena était assise sur son divan, la table avait été dressée dans sa salle à manger, le dîner était servi, et les plats chauds patientaient sous leurs couvercles. Quand, à midi, il se présenta à sa porte, il constata avec bonheur qu'elle l'attendait. Cette attention lui donna du courage, et il entra un peu moins stressé.

Peut être allait elle bien réagir. Cela relèverait du miracle, mais peut être allait elle accepter son aveu. Et y répondre...

Ils s'installèrent à table sans un mot, la jeune femme endurant l'exercice avec le calme que donne l'habitude.

-Selena. J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Je t'écoute. ( En effet, elle avait opté pour le tutoiement après ces mois passés en sa compagnie).

-Je...je...rhum. Et bien.

-Oui ?

Elle découvrit les plats et poussa vers lui un grand saladier, un air toujours absent fixé sur son beau visage.

-Et bien...je ne vois pas pourquoi je te cacherais plus longtemps que...

-Que tu vas prendre le contrôle du monde ? Cassât elle en portant une bouchée de salade à sa bouche.

-Heu non. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais apporté du champagne.

Tout à fait imperméable à son ton ironique -ils en avaient pris l'habitude- elle ne releva pas. Il se jeta à l'eau.

-Je pense que mon attirance pour toi ne t'as pas échappé.

Elle en avala sa salade de travers et se mit à tousser. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller lui taper dans le dos, mais resta sagement assit, par après cette déclaration ce contact aurait pu s l'effrayer, mais serra les dents jusqu'à qu'elle est fini de s'étouffer.

-Pardon ? Parvient elle à articuler quand elle eu reprit un semblant de souffle.

-Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais. Oui voilà, je t'aime, c'est ça le mot. Je t'aime, Selena Duncan.

Il s'enflamma, son masque se colorant d'un rouge gêné.

-J'aime tout chez toi, tu me fascine, tu me rends meilleurs. Oui, j'ai le sentiment que depuis que tu es arrivée dans ma vie, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je pense tout le temps à toi, et franchement, je pense que je deviens fou. Selena...ma douce...

Elle s'essuya les lèvres d'un geste définitif et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

-Je te stop tout de suite, Magister.

Son nom prononcé par elle lui fit tout drôle. J_e t'en prie, appelle moi Magi_. Se retient il d'ajouter.

-Si tu dis un mot de plus je pense que je ne vais pas résister et que je vais devenir violente. Il serait préférable que tu sortes. Maintenant.

Bon. Il s'y attendait un peu. Il décida de la jouer philosophe.

-Oui, je me doutais bien que tu n'apprécierais pas. Après tout j'ai passablement ruiné ta vie, mais je te jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel...enfin peut être un peu au début mais après plus du tout...

Il s'enfonçait. Elle le regardait se noyer avec un calme étrange ( qui à son avis n'augurait rien de bon), les deux mains posées bien à plat de chaque côté de son assiette, dangereusement proche du couteau.

-Mais si tu m'aimais ma douce, je te jure que...

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, sale bouse de Traduc ! Explosât elle en se levant.

Il encaissa l'insulte en contourna la table pour essayer de la retenir.

-Selena, attends...

Il la rattrapa par le bras, mais elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il abandonna les belles déclarations et grogna ce qui lui passa par la tête tout en la maintenant fermement :

-Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, tout ce que je serais capable de faire pour tu m'aime ! Et si tu ne m'aime pas ma douce, si tu ne m'aime pas, je pourrais devenir dangereux, je te jure que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. Et tu regretteras...

-Espèce d'ordure ! Comment veux tu que j'aime l'assassin de mon mari ? Que j'aime un homme dont je ne connais rien, pas même le visage, et qui a des idéaux tellement éloignés des miens ? Un homme qui me fait le chantage le plus honteux et le plus cruel...

-Tais toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi simplement pour me faire mal, mais je sais très bien que...

Elle lui envoya un coup de genoux qui le fit se plier en deux et ainsi libérée se rua sur la porte.

-Et _ça,_ ça fait mal ?

Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper : elle ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre, car il serait alors lui aussi prisonnier dans sa salle à manger. Et elle ne pouvait aller nul part dans la Forteresse, surtout pas dans ses appartements...

Il lui restait sa salle de bain.

Oui, si elle atteignait la salle de bain et parvenait à s'y enfermer, elle serait protégée.

Elle sortit de la salle à manger sans prendre le temps de lui claquer la porte au nez, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain juste à temps.

Mais contre une puissante magie démoniaque, un pauvre verrou n'avait aucune chance. Elle se prépara à activer sa magie pour se défendre, faire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher.

Mais Magister n'était pas un homme dans ce genre là.

Voyant que la porte était résolument fermée, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant d'une main contre le cadre de bois.

-Selena. Je ne vais pas forcer cette porte, même si, crois moi, j'en meurs d'envie. Car jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne serais assez irrespectueux pour...pour te forcer. Tu peux me croire sur parole, tu es en sécurité avec moi, et je ne te ferais jamais du mal. Un jour ma douce, crois moi, tu m'aimeras. Quand tu auras appris à mon connaître. On se mariera, et alors tu verras, tu comprendras, je suis sur que ça sera comme une évidence.

Son ton était implorant, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui même.

-Oui voilà, c'est ça ce qu'on va faire. Je vais partir, je vais te laisser. Je reviendrai demain bien sur.

Elle abandonna son silence pour crier à travers la porte :

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ouvrirai pas !

-Alors je défoncerai la porte.

Son ton était tellement calme et résolu qu'elle prit peur et abandonna cette idée. Il était vraiment résigné à tout détruire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais en même temps il disait qu'il ne ferait rien sans son consentement.

Alors elle pourrait gérer. Tant qu'elle ne lui donnait pas le feu vert, il ne ferait rien.

Restait à ne jamais lui donner le feu vert.

•

Il tint parole : il revint le lendemain et ne fit jamais rien contre sa volonté.

Il prit ses repas avec elle, parla encore, et elle s'habitua à sa présence étrange et aux sentiments qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de lui cacher. Plusieurs fois il tenta de lui en parler, mais elle se fermait et refusait d'en entendre d'avantage. Si bien qu'il pensait qu'elle ne nourrissait que de la haine à son égard.

Mais aussi forte soit elle, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment résister à tant d'attention, d'amour inconditionnel et de perspectives nouvelles. Il lui avait promit de mieux se comporter, voir même d'abandonner ses idées de conquêtes si elle l'acceptait._ Apprivoiser le loup, dompter la panthère, qu'elle femme résisterait à la tentation_ ?

Pas Selena Duncan.

Mais on pouvait bien le reconnaître, elle luttait avec classe et détermination. Elle traquait et exterminait chaque sentiment un peu trop poussé à l'égard de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Elle trouvait des excuses au moindre geste sympathique qu'elle lui adressait. Et surtout, surtout, elle refusait catégoriquement d'admettre qu'elle pouvait le désirer. Plutôt mourir. Mais, je vous rassure tout de suite, Selena n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Mais interdire à son cœur – et à son corps – quelque chose, le pousse souvent à le faire. On désire ce qui est interdit. On est intrigué par le mystère. On est attiré par la puissance et la force. On est battu par la violence.

Or, Magister était interdit, intrigué, puissant et indiscutablement violent.

Alors un un jour elle céda. Un peu.

Ce jour là, alors qu'elle errait dans les couloirs de la Forteresse (maintenant qu'elle en avait le droit, elle ne s'en privait pas, car rester dans ses appartements la rapprochait un peu trop de son geôlier), une sonnerie prévient tous les Sangraves présents qu'un duel venait d'être accepté par deux gris.

La jeune femme détestait ça. Déjà, son tempérament rebelle lui dictait que si Magister l'obligeait à y assister, elle devrait, rien que pour le plaisir de le contredire, ne pas y aller.

Mais déjà la masse grise du couloir l'entraînait vers la grande salle de duel, et elle décida d'être sage ( ou lâche, ça dépend des points de vue) et de faire, pour une fois, ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

Elle entra dans la salle et avisa un siège vide, à droite du maître des Sangrave. En l'apercevant, il lui fit un petit signe qui l'obligea à comprendre que cette place lui était réservée. Aux premières loges. Chique alors, elle en avait de la chance.

Les deux duellistes étaient très jeunes. L'un des deux, surtout, avait une tête d'ange et semblait beaucoup moins puissant que son adversaire.

Le duel fut long et violent. Les jets de magie fusaient de partout, et Selena tremblait devant leur nature. Plutôt destructeurs et brûlants à l'extrême.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents en voyant le duelliste à la tête d'ange se faire ainsi agresser. Il était submergé et à chaque fois qu'un rayon ravageur le frôlait, elle était sur le point de sauter de son siège.

Magister, lui semblait (car avec son masque, qui aurait pu savoir exactement ? ) fixer le combat avec un calme olympien.

La fin fut prévisible : le jeune garçon se fit pulvériser le bras par un rayon destructeur. Il fut transporter d'urgence à l'infirmerie et le gagnant parada avec fierté dans toute la salle.

Selena quitta la pièce dès qu'elle le pu, et se retira dans ses appartements en grinçant des dents.

Malheureusement pour lui, Magister eu la mauvaise idée de l'y suivre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ma douce ? Demandât il en la voyant rageusement mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre pour calmer ses nerfs.

Elle inspira à fond et prit le temps de faire une pile bien nette avec des livre avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui exposer le fond de sa pensée :

-Je n'aime pas les pratiques sangraves., les rituels qui se sont installés à la Forteresse et que tu es heureux de faire perdurer. Voilà. Dit elle très vite.

-...Pratiques de faire perdurer de quoi ?

-Les duels. J'aime pas ça. C'est barbare. Ce sont des gosses.

Elle le fixa droit dans le blanc du masque qui cachait ses yeux.

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent d'elle, secouant la tête comme pour dire « je sais bien mais que veux tu que j'y face ? ».

-C'est violent mais nécessaire.

Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux aux ciel d'un air outré.

-Et bien elle ne saute pas au yeux, la nécessité !

Il s'avança encore, progressant à pas lent comme sur un terrain miné. A vrai dire, quand Selena était en colère, elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, la redoutable Isabella Duncan. Tout homme aurait prit ses précautions, même Magister.

-Cela permet d'identifier les disciples qui sont dans la bonne voie. Les plus forts, ceux qui pourrons bientôt recevoir de la magie démoniaque. C'est une sorte de test. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est peut être barbare, comme tu dis, mais c'est utile. Et puis il ne faut rien exagérer, ils ne risquent pas leur vie non plus.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, le dépassant rapidement. Il ne sentit qu'un courant d'air et le parfum de ses cheveux. Raté. Il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, ça aurait été le bon moment. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait loupé l'occasion, et il était légèrement frustré.

-Parce que si on est pas sur le point de mourir alors c'est pas bien méchant ? Franchement je la trouve bidon ta théorie ! Qui voudrait élever des enfants ici ? Qui voudrait avoir des enfants avec toi qui rode à côté ?

Elle s'égarait, là. Il se tourna vers elle, un gris soucieux sur son masque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans tous ses états, et surtout ne voyait pas le rapport avec les enfants.

La jeune femme ne cessait de tourner en rond, la respiration saccadée, en prise à un début de crise de panique, et lui ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, les bras ballants, la regardant avec impuissance.

Tout en tournant elle ne cessait de répéter dans un souffle « qui ? » et son cerveau additionna deux et deux. Il fut prit d'un doute.

Danviou, dans une situation similaire, aurait prit un ton doux et apaisant, et aurait bercé tendrement sa femme dans ses bras pour la calmer. Mais Magister ne savait pas lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, et il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait : il la fit violemment s'arrêter en lui saisissant le bras, et ordonna d'un ton menaçant :

-Selena, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

Elle le fixait d'un regard perdu, la bouche ouverte, cherchant à respirer, sur le point de s'évanouir.

Ce qu'elle fit presque dans un gémissement. Elle lui tomba dans les bras au sens propre du terme, et le terrible maître des sangraves se retrouva à soutenir une Selena presque inconsciente, dans une position proche de celle des playmobiles tant il redoutait de faire un geste de travers.

Elle ne bougeait plus mais n'était pas dans les vapes. Elle murmura dans un petit couinement :

-Je suis enceinte.

Ca lui en boucha un coin.

Son cerveau affichait un encéphalogramme plat, et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, et qui s'avéra malheureusement une hypothèse stupide :

-De...de moi ?

Ca la remit totalement sur pieds. Sortant de sa torpeur elle essaya de se dégager, mais lui étant totalement sous le choc et elle assez faible, elle ne réussit donc pas vraiment.

-Bien sur que non. A moins que je sois une forme d'immaculée conception, je ne vois pas comment on aurait fait. Reniflât elle avec dédain.

Son masque reprit un peu de la couleur (il avait tourné au livide pendant quelques secondes) et il se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de se remettre debout. Il abandonna sa position raide sans toutefois la lâcher, ne voulant pas la voir s'effondrer à ses pieds ( même si il avait déjà rêvé qu'elle tombe à ses pieds, ce n'était pas vraiment dans se sens là qu'il l'avait imaginé.)

-De...de Danviou alors. Balbutiât il.

Non, du Pape.

Elle fut un instant tentée de mentir et de lui faire croire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Sangrave dans la Forteresse. Il en serait mort de jalousie, lui qui prenait son « métier » pour un des plus grands obstacles qui empêchait Selena d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Mais elle était trop faible pour mentir, et n'en avait pas le courage.

-Bien sur. On a dû le concevoir juste avant que tu ne m'enlève. Cela fait un bout de temps que je suis au courant. Je pense que ça doit faire un peu moins de trois mois.

Des petits détails lui sautèrent alors aux yeux comme une évidence. Ses joues plus pleines, son teint plus lisse, le léger renflement que prenait ses robes et qui n'était donc pas dû à un excès de kidikoi au dessert. Comment avait il fait pour ne rien remarquer ?

Trois mois qu'elle savait et qu'elle ne disait rien.

-Trois mois...c'est...long. Constatât il bêtement.

Puis son esprit pratique reprit le dessus, et il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il pensa au talentueux Chaman sangrave qui s'occuperait d'elle, ainsi qu'aux dispositions qu'il allait prendre pour l'enfant. Et surtout, il sourit en se rendant compte que cet enfant serait le frère ou la sœur de Tara Duncan. Il avait voulu la kidnapper pour accéder aux Objets démoniaques. Avec cet enfant, il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle, car il aurait les même gênes, le même sang que son détestable père lui avait donné...

C'était en fait une bonne nouvelle.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme, l'attira doucement contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et s'appuya contre lui. Elle devait être sous le choc, c'était la seule explication logique à son comportement.

Doucement, à travers le masque, il embrassa ses cheveux, le cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure. Il avait tellement envie de plus. Mais pas elle, non sûrement pas elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oubli, car il avait promit de toujours la respecter . Mais après tous ces mois de frustration et de désir retenu, et surtout sa façon à elle de ne pas se dégager, ne de pas se débattre...

Il posa une main un peu tremblante sur sa taille, de l'autre prit son menton et releva son joli visage vers son masque. Il embrassa du regard ses jolies pommettes, ses yeux qui cherchaient à percer le secret du masque, et surtout sa bouche si pulpeuse, rosée, parfaite, tentante. Il approcha doucement ces lèvres des siennes, la sentant s'abandonner, et le temps sembla se suspendre. Au moment où il allait l'embrasser enfin, elle se dégagea très brutalement, et recula de cinq bons mètres en titubant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas ses mots. Elle ouvrit donc la porte de sa chambre et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, le laissant encore pantelant et essoufflé.

**Alors, est ce que l'excès de romantisme de Magy vous plait ? En tout cas, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les hormones de Selena vont lui rendre la vie difficile ! **


	3. Une Nouvelle amie de gagnée ou pas

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle amie de gagnée...ou pas.**

Les mois de la grossesse furent des mois tendus, et la jeune femme fit tout son possible pour éviter le sombre seigneur. Pas lui.

Elle sortait de plus en plus de sa chambre pour aller prendre l'air dans les jardins de la Forteresse ( enfin les jardins qui n'étaient pas infiltrés de Chatrix, elle n'était pas suicidaire). Elle se posait à l'ombre avec un livre, une main posée sur le ventre, et ne rentrait que pour manger, dormir ou assister à un duel obligatoire.

Magister avait beau passer devant la porte de ses appartements, de temps en temps frapper, il les trouvaient vides et commençait à se faire du soucis. Oui, c'était totalement égoïste car il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour les coups de soleil de sa belle, mais simplement pour lui qui ne pouvait plus la voir aussi souvent.

Elle eu le droit à un relatif temps de pause, car le sombre seigneur était parti en mission, mais quand il revient il décida de mettre fin à son manège, comprenant bien que ce n'était pas dû à un amour soudain pour le jardinage.

Quand il repéra l'endroit où elle passait le plus clair de ses journées, il décida de la rejoindre.

Elle était tranquillement en train de siroter un verre de sirop ( pas d'alcool pendant la grossesse, le Chaman sangrave avait été très clair là dessus ) en lisant un livre à l'eau de rose quand une ombre lui fit relever la tête. Magister se trouvait au dessus d'elle, lui cachant le soleil.

-Oh. Fit elle. Tu as changé la couleur de ta robe.

En effet, il portait une robe de sortcelier d'un rouge foncé, et son masque avait prit une teinte dorée. Finement observé.

-Oui. Je trouvais que le noir et le gris c'était un peu _too much_.

Il resta un instant gêné tandis qu'elle le détaillait des pieds jusqu'à la tête d'un long regard appuyé. Puis elle retourna à son sirop.

-Tu aimes ? Hasardât il pour se donner une contenance ( en fait il avait eu envie de lui parler mais il ne savait plus du tout de quoi).

Elle secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses boucles brunes.

-Nan. Mais en même temps le gris je n'aimais pas non plus, donc...( glouglou produit par la paille au fond du verre). Mais tu fais comme tu le sens, c'est...c'est ta cape.

-Hum...

Il n'en revenait pas : leur discussion était tout à fait absurde. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choses à se dire ? Il avisa la place libre sur le banc, à ses côtés, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à la lui proposer. Il fit donc ce qu'il faisait habituellement : il s'imposa.

Elle recula d'une fesse et posa son livre en soupirant, l'air de dire que son instant de lecture tranquille était terminé.

-Tu avais quelque chose de spécial à me dire ?

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche elle avisa son verre vide et le lui tendit, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

-Aurais tu l'amabilité d'aller m'en chercher un autre, s'il te plaît ?

Il resta un moment étonné de son ton si gentil et de son joli sourire. Il prit donc son verre et se prépara à incenter.

-Oh non ! Le coupât elle avant que sa magie ne s'illumine, aurais tu oublié que la magie ne peut pas nous apporter de la nourriture ou de la boisson ?

Damned.

Il se sentit légèrement idiot, puis se leva.

-Désolé j'avais complètement oublié. Je vais t'en chercher tout de suite en cuisine.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le verre à la main, puis elle agita son livre dans sa direction et cria, se faisait se retourner tous les Sangraves se baladant dans les jardins :

-Oh ! Et si tu pouvais me rapporter un bol de fraises ça serait très gentil !

•

Selemba trouva son maître à courir dans les couloirs pour regagner son bureau. Elle le rattrapa, surprise, et essaya de suivre son rythme soutenu :

-Maître ? Justement je vous cherchais ! Je voulez vous demander...

Il la coupa sèchement en ouvrant la porte de son bureau :

-Selemba, j'aimerais bien faire une courte pause avant de me remettre au travail.

Mais, comme il ne faisait aucun geste pour lui interdire l'accès à la pièce, elle y pénétra à sa suite. Le Sombre Seigneur s'assit sur son fauteuil en soufflant, et elle lui demanda d'une voix emplie de crainte :

-Maître, quelqu'un vous a-t-il blessé ? Voulez vous que je vous applique un Reparus ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua vivement.

-Bien sur que non, ne sois pas idiote. C'est simplement...Selena...

La BSH, qui suivait l'affaire de loin et à qui son maître confiait ses soucis, savait bien à quoi s'en tenir, et elle détestait la pimbêche qui osait défier le Sombre Seigneur. Elle se doutait bien que son épuisement devait venir d'un énième refus de la part de sa captive.

-Vous êtes triste parce que...Essayât elle de décoder, parce que vous ne voyez plus la Duncan ?

Il émit un bruit de langue agacé : il lui avait déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Il était déjà tendu en rentrant, mais là il commençait à être carrément énervé.

-Oh non, ça serait même le contraire. Je l'ai vu, je peux te le dire. Jusque là ça allait bien, mais après elle m'a demandé de lui apporter un sirop, puis après des fraises, puis après d'incenter un parasol, une serviette, de bouger le parasol, de reprendre la serviette, d'aller lui trouver une cuillère, puis de la crème, puis encore du sirop, d'aller chercher dans sa bibliothèque un autre livre, puis le rapporter parce que finalement elle avait de rentrer se coucher, puis en fait non, et puis...et puis j'ai oublié tellement elle m'a demandé de choses.

La vampyr haussa les sourcils d'un air blasé. Son maître était en train de se faire rouler dans la farine avec brio, et le pire était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La Duncan commençait à l'ennuyer sérieusement, car elle nuisait un peu trop au travail de Magister, et aussi ( elle devait bien l'admettre) à l'attention qu'il lui portait à elle en temps normal.

Elle allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec la future maman. Histoire de lui rappeler quelles étaient les limites à ne pas dépasser.

Elle laissa donc Magister souffler un peu, non sans lui avoir murmurer un plat « ah d'accord ça explique tout, je vais vous laisser alors ». Ensuite, elle commença à arpenter la Forteresse à la recherche d'une tête à anglaises brunes.

Qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver, tranquillement installée dans les jardins. Huit verres de sirop vides jonchaient le sol à ses pieds, ainsi que des bols souillés de jus de fraises. Elle plissa le nez de dégoût avant de s'avancer.

-Vous en êtes à combien de mois maintenant ? Commençât elle histoire d'entamer la conversation en douceur.

Elle savait par expérience que les femmes enceintes sont intarissables sur tout ce qui touche à leur nombril. Selena ne faisait pas exception à la règle, bien que la visiteuse ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle la connaissait de vue, car Selemba n'était jamais loin de Magister, et la trouvait bien naturellement antipathique et cruelle.

Mais elle passa une main sur son ventre bien rebondi et commença une longue tirade joyeuse :

-Moins qu'il n'y paraît, ça va faire sept mois et demi, mais c'est parce que j'attends des jumeaux figurez-vous ! Le Chaman m'a annoncé ça il y a quatre mois déjà mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais avoir _deux_ bébés ! Enfin ce ne sont pas de vrais jumeaux, car il y a un garçon et une fille, mais je les appelle quand même comme ça. C'est fou comme ils sont bouge-bouge ces deux là ! Ca n'arrête pas, c'est pour ça que je suis un peu fatiguée...Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, il paraît qu'ils communiquent entre eux, alors ça doit être normal qu'ils remuent autant, donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter...

Selemba profita que la jeune femme reprenne sa respiration pour attaquer avec un ton doucereux :

-Vous avez décidé des prénoms avec Magister ?

Selena s'arrêta net, et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Heu...mais Magister n'est pas le père. Il n'a pas son mot à dire...enfin je veux dire pas pour les prénoms...et puis non en fait il n'a pas son mot à dire du tout, c'est comme ça...ce n'est pas les sien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous...enfin les sangraves pensent ça ? Mais...

La BSH fit un sourire plein de crocs et s'assit près de la future maman, puis lui déclara d'un ton posé tout en lui tapotant le genoux :

-Lalalala, que je suis bête de vous avoir rendu confuse ! Nous sommes bien d'accord que les bébés ne sont pas de Magister.

-En eff...

La surprise se peignit sur les très fins de Selena. La main de la vampyr était fermement serrée sur l'articulation, et ses ongles, qui ressemblaient à des griffes de tigre, lui rentraient dans la peau.

-On est bien d'accord, donc.

La voix de Selemba s'était transformée : glaciale, comme le reste de sa personne, et elle avait la mine professionnelle et menaçante qu'elle adoptait pendant ses missions meurtrières.

-Je trouverais dommage que les petits -qui ne sont pas ceux de Magister- ai un accident. Vous savez, même dans un monde magique comme le notre, une erreur médicale n'est jamais loin. Et l'inattention aussi, des parents, peut être dangereuse. Imaginons un instant que les enfants partent...se promener, avec la mauvaise personne. Ils peuvent ne jamais revenir.

Totalement figée et atterrée, Selena n'osait même plus parler. Elle se maudissait d'avoir réussi à éloigner Magister. S'il était resté, jamais sa redoutable sbire n'aurait osé lui faire cet odieux chantage !

Malheureusement – et ça la perturbait assez de l'admettre- Magister n'était pas là. Elle était donc sans défense et obligée d'écouter les conditions de cet atroce lévrier anorexique.

-Mais ça n'arrivera sûrement pas. Pas si je veille sur eux bien comme il faut, dame Duncan. Et je prendrai cette mission très à cœur, vous pouvez en être sûre. Cependant...

Ah, elles y étaient. Selena s'attendait à tout. Elle ne connaissait pas la vampyr : elle ignorait totalement que celle ci avait un faible pour le Sombre Seigneur. Elle s'attendait à une demande d'argent, d'espionnage ou de service. Pas à ça. Sa requête la surprit donc au plus au point.

-...Je vous conseillerais d'être...très gentille avec le Maître dorénavant. Donnez-lui un peu d'affection, faites ce qu'il vous demande avec le sourire. Comportez-vous comme il le souhaite, et je serais contente. Et aux petits soins pour les bébés !

Elle se leva avec un petit sourire satisfait, toute froideur (plus ou moins) envolée.

-Voilà, je vais vous laisser maintenant. J'ai du travail et je ne voudrais pas vous fatiguer d'avantage. Et n'oubliez pas : veillez sur lui, et je veillerai sur eux !

Et elle s'éloigna de sa démarche féline.

Selena ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits et à additionner deux et deux.

La requête de Selemba était tout à fait surprenante. Illogique, même. Elle ne devait pas venir d'elle. La BSH agissait sur les ordres de Magister, et il était évident que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir la faire chanter.

Il était encore plus gougea qu'elle ne l'avait pensé !

Mais contrairement à Selemba, Magister ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle se leva donc, fit disparaître la chaise longue et les verres et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Forteresse.

Elle allait mettre les choses au clair, les points sur les I et les barres sur les T, et Magister n'allait plus jamais oser s'abaisser à de telles méthodes !

Selemba, quand à elle, vaquait à ses occupations avec la joie que donne la sensation du devoir accompli.

En faisant marcher Selena, elle allait rendre Magister heureux. Il serait satisfait un temps avec la pouffiasse brune, puis il se lasserait. Car cet homme était moins intéressé par le trophée que par la conquête. Une fois Selena gagnée, il se lasserait vite. Et alors elle serait là.

Il allait avoir la surprise de sa vie. Et c'était grâce à elle.

Elle égorgea le malheureux sangrave désobéissant avec plus d'entrain que nécessaire.

Et en effet, Magister eu la surprise de sa vie. Mais elle était bien différente de ce que Selemba avait prévu.

**Merci beaucoup pour le posteur et pour les idées ;) j'espère que cette suite vous plaît ! Le duel Selena/Selemba a commencé !**


End file.
